Hit the Road Jack
by Singing in the Jukebox
Summary: He stood up for them, the spirits who never had a say. The Guardians said they would always be there, so where were they? When a fateful event happens at the Annual Party for all immortals it leaves Jack Frost alone, kicked out by his family. Seeking a way back in Jack will do anything, but when not even Pitch wants him, what is a winter spirit to do? All he wanted was to was help.
1. Party for All

**Hello my beautiful Readers! Yes anther story! Woohoo! Okay this was a story arc in my collection called Scrap Book, so for those that have read it, it will be the same but I'm checking it for errors and all that PLUS the ending will be a whole lot different! I'm going to continue it on (won't have Invitation Only) so stay tuned until then! For those who haven't ready Scrap Book, don't worry you don't need to what so ever unless you're interested. Okay so. Here. We. Go!**

PARTY FOR ALL

He felt ridiculous. The tie, the coat, the white dress shirt, the pants and the very embodiment of his hatred, shoes, had Jack wanting to run away and hide. That's exactly what he did. Yes it was childish and immature and perhaps even a little uncalled for but there was no way he going to this stupid annual celebration party.

"Jack stop being a baby and come out of the bathroom," Bunny said for the tenth time.

"Do I still have to go to the party?"

"Yes!" All the Guardians said exasperated.

"Then I'm not coming out. End of story."

"Sweet Tooth listen I know you don't want to go."

"No duh!"

"But, this is a very important event. For everyone, including you. It's the annual celebration for all spirits, it may be boring, trust me I get bored too, but it's more than that."

"Yeah, how?"

"It's, in a way, also to celebrate you becoming a Guardian."

Silence. Tooth looked at the others hopefully. Sandy crossed his fingers. They had been at this for an hour. They were going to be late. North was in his fanciest, red coat with white trimmed fur at the end and embroidered patterns, plus his finest swords. He had even been bothered to comb his beard. Bunny wore a tie and black coat and that was it on the clothing front. But he had washed up and scrubbed to ensure he was clean and fresh for this afternoon's events. Sandy had fashioned himself a nice waist coat and formal attire with the added addition of a top hat. Tooth was dressed in a mix of blues, greens and lushes pinks and purples all together in a long dress that flowed out to her feet. Around her neck was a stream of pearls as a necklace. They all were ready to go. All they had to do was convince their youngest and most reluctant member to come out of the bathroom he had barricaded himself in.

"Jack?" Tooth asked cautiously.

"No! Not going."

Tooth groaned and threw her hands in the air, defeated.

"Unless," Jack said, his voice muffled by the locked door.

"Yes?" They all said jumping to attention.

"Unless you allow me to do one thing that I ask to do no matter what."

"Are you crazy we're-" Bunny yelled.

"We agree now come out," North said jabbing Bunny in the ribs to silence him.

"Okay but you can't laugh."

"Alright whatever just move you frozen butt we're gonna to be late," Bunny huffed.

They had to try really hard not to laugh at the boy. He did seem ridiculous. Most of the clothing items were too big for him. North looked down at his feet and pointed.

"Jack where are shoes?"

"They may or may not be in a snow bank outside under the bathroom window."

"Doesn't matter let's just get going. Come on Sandy," Bunny said taking off with Sandy followed by Tooth and North and finally Jack.

The journey to Mother Nature's Palace, which was in fact a giant tree, was done in silence, except for an occasional over dramatic sigh from Jack.

"Now Jack," North said.

Uh oh. Here it comes, a lecture. Jack put his chin on his hands and stared dully at North.

"You need to be on best behaviour. This is very serious meeting. It is annual meeting of all immortals! Everyone will be there,.

"What North is tryin' ta say is don't screw this up mate. Keep ya head down and don't cause any trouble," Bunny said, glaring at Jack.

"Precisely," North said.

Rolling his eyes Jack nodded and went back to trying to freeze clouds as they rushed past them. Keeping his head down was exactly what he planned to do. 300 years of being alone hadn't done any good to his social skills. He would either become desperate for attention and end up doing something stupid or he would prefer the company of himself and talk to himself. At least he would listen himself. The idea of going to a party or meeting or whatever it was sounded like torture.

Sandy watched the boy anxiously. He knew Jack didn't want to go, but he also knew why. He needed someone to keep an eye on him. Bunny wouldn't do. He would be too strict and try and restrain the boy. Tooth would be too willing to introduce Jack to everyone she knew. Sandy chuckled picturing how that would end. North created scenes which Jack would hate. Smiling Sandy sidled up next to Jack and poked him.

"Hey Sandy. What do you want?"

Sandy told Jack that he could hang out with him at the party if he wanted. Jack gave Sandy a thankful and relieved smile.

They were five minutes late. Thankfully as they entered Mother Nature's Palace more people arrived, late as well. Honestly only Father Time would be on time, obviously. Jack gazed in awe at his surrounds. The walls, made from the bark of a tree, towered at least four stories above his head. Golden orbs of light floated in the air high above their heads. The floor was pink coral marble. At the back of the room was a magnificent stage with had a cascading waterfall flowing behind it. In front of the stage were at least fifty round white tables with chairs and running half the length of the right wall was a buffet table. Jack was so overwhelmed his head was spinning. It took a couple of minutes to realise the other Guardians had dispersed into the crowd, but by his side remained the Sandman just as he had promised.

Sandy stared at Jack who had broken his own gaze of awe to give him a thankful nod.

"Alrighty Sandy what should we do. Honestly I'm hungry let's go."

A knife and fork appeared above the little man's head and he licked his lips making Jack laugh. There was every kind of possibility laid out on the table to fill their stomachs, from roasts to cakes. They gave each other one last look before diving for the food. A hand was suddenly placed on Sandy's shoulder making him turn around. Half his mouth full of cake Sandy waved at his friend, Father Time.

"Hello there old friend. Mind if I join you?" The elderly man spoke, his voice distant and slow.

Sandy nodded eagerly then remembering looked over at Jack, who was scooping ice-cream into a bowl. Father Time bent down close to Sandy, his eyes trained on the boy, a disapproving frown lacing his usual placid face. Sandy's body slumped at what was to come.

"Jack Frost? Why the devil is he here? He's not supposed to be! He'll ruin this event I tell you."

Sandy formed images trying to tell Father Time that he was a friend and that he was going to look after the kid, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes I agree," A woman, the spirit of Summer chimed, her hair cut short and flaming red, "Jack Frost has no concern for responsibility or order."

"Yes Sol is right. Honestly, Sandy why do you bother?"

It was then that Jack Frost decided to glance over at Sandy. He was silently begging the boy not to come over, but what ever you wanted Jack Frost to do, he almost always did the opposite.

"Hey Sandy. I was looking for the others. You think you would be able to spot a 6 foot 1 rabbit, a giant Russian in a coat with the loudest laugh and a rainbow fairy in a crowd, but guess I was wrong. Oh um sorry was I interrupting something?" Jack asked finally acknowledging the two people standing on either side of the Sandman.

"Yes you were actually. I say what awful manners," Father Time grumbled.

"I know this is a meeting for all the immortals and spirits but did you really have to bring that along Sandy?" Sol said in distaste, heat radiating off her body.

Sandy crossed his arms and silently tsked them. He patted Jack's back and gave him the thumbs up. They were friends and he was going to stick up for him. For the third time today Jack was grateful for Sandy. Rolling her sunset orange eyes Sol stormed off followed promptly by Father Time. Jack glanced at all the other guests. He hadn't realised before but everyone was shooting him side long glances, some of surprise most of disapproval.

"Um thanks Sandy, listen I'm going to go sit down okay."

Before Sandy could even grab hold of the boy's arm he had vanished.

Jack sat by himself at a table in the corner, with his hood up. He almost laughed. For the first time he actually wanted to be invisible. How strange. He started to fiddle with his staff. There was something bugging him. He went through the brief and unpleasant conversation he had had just then. It was something one of the two had said that had him jittery. His thoughts were interrupted by an overly large rabbit that had sat down beside him.

"There ya are! Sandy's lookin for ya."

"Oh yeah. Thanks,"

"Alright let's hear it what's up."

Jack cast his eyes to the floor. Bunny already knew. The Groundhog had been in his ear ever since he had arrived about Jack's unwanted presence. He had tried to loose him but he was the Groundhog, he just stayed glued to him for the entire time. Only when he had said he was going to find Jack did he suddenly disappear.

"Listen mate, these people don't know who ya are. Don't pay any attention. You're a Guardian now, they won't come after ya. Oh hey there North."

"That weasel! He is getting on nerves. If this was not important party I would -"

"North, calm down mate. You betta keep quiet Mother Nature's gonna start the speeches," Bunny leant over to Jack, "Next time we both lock ourselves in the bathroom, deal?"

Jack smirked, "Yeah deal. Wait so why did you make me come in the first place if you didn't want to come either?"

"Cos' Snowflake we have ta. It's for everyone so that means everyone comes."

"Hello everyone!" Mother Nature started.

"So why was I never invited….?" Jack whispered, but as usual no one heard him.

**Yeah! First chapter hope it was a goody ;D since I've already written up to Chapter 8 of this I will be able to update a lot more. So...what do you think? PLEASE STAY TUNED! **


	2. The Others

**Yay! Wow can't believe I updated this fast. Must be because of my beautiful reviews and favourites and followers and just everyone! Okay lets go things are about to go south for our beloved characters. **

THE OTHERS

The voices of the other Guardians and Mother Nature were drowned out. He didn't even notice when Sandy and Tooth joined them. He was lost in his own epiphany. He had never been invited to the party for all spirits, for everyone. No one wanted him. Was it only now that he was a Guardian that they had to make him come, because they didn't have any other choice? That was obviously the case. Otherwise Tooth wouldn't have lied. She had said this party was in a way to celebrate him becoming a Guardian but if no one wanted him to even be here Jack couldn't see how it was a celebration for him. A sharp jab in the ribs from Bunny suddenly brought his mind hurtling back to existence.

"What?" He hissed.

"She's about ta mention you, ya gumby."

"Oh," was the only word he could muster.

"Now as we all know there is a new face among us this evening. A new Guardian in fact which is none other than Jack Frost," Mother Nature said in the most unenthusiastic way possible.

The applause was half hearted and barely audible, apart from his fellow Guardians who beamed at him with pride. He smiled at that a little.

"I suppose I should ask if you want to come up here and make a speech."

"Oh n-no that's fine," Jack stuttered, which earned him a few snickers.

Mother Nature laughed, "My, my Jack Frost are you shy? Oh dear the poor little boy is blushing! Ha he's turning purple!"

Everyone was laughing. Fingers were pointing at him. Friends were murmuring to each other about him. They were mocking him. Jack instantly pulled his hood up. He looked up at the Guardians desperately. They all sat there in silence, fidgeting. He mentally begged them to help him. The humiliation was overwhelming him. Still they did nothing. Why wouldn't they help him? Was it because he wasn't good enough to help? They didn't want the responsibility? They didn't want to be seen with him…? Did they maybe even agree with those people…..? Jack slid further down his chair. He really wished to be invisible right now. He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't escape. It would only make it worse. He would be fuelling the fire if he left.

Composing herself Mother Nature continued on, "Anyway now that we're all present shall we start? Yes. Alright so-"

"We're not all here!"

All eyes were on Jack again and this time he didn't care. He was past caring about these people. They had laughed at him, embarrassed him, shunned him and most importantly excluded him and Jack wanted answers. He knew the other Guardians weren't going to help him this time so once again it was Jack Frost verse the world.

North's eyes grew to twice their usual size. What was his boy thinking? They weren't allowed to speak out when a superior person such as Mother Nature was talking. Did he not know that? What the others in the room had done was awful, but there had been nothing North or the other Guardians could have done. If they had helped it would have only made things worse, a fight would have broken out, no doubt.

"Jack!" North hissed.

Jack simply ignored him and stood up.

"Jack, sit down!"

"We're not all here!" Jack repeated, glaring at Mother Nature.

"Sit down now child," She growled.

"No."

The silence in the room was deafening. It was crushing everyone. No one dared to move or even breathe.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said no. We're not all here. This is a party for all the spirits right? So why are half of them missing? Where's April Fools, Halloween, Bed Bug, Grim Reaper? Huh? Don't they count as people? Where was I all those times?" Jack's voice hitched at his last words.

Shaking his head he continued on. He wasn't backing down now. No way. These selfish people needed to wake up to reality and he was going to be the one to give them a slap in the face to do so.

"Why was I never invited?" Jack yelled.

"You're a nuisance, that's why! Everywhere you go trouble is bound to happen. We can't have you ruining this event. Understand? Now sit down."

"What about all the others? Just because you don't like us that doesn't make us evil. Where's the justice in that? Most of the time the only reason I caused trouble was because of you guys! To get your attention."

"Jack!" Bunny snapped.

He ignored him, "Did you ever consider that if by being noticed, to be heard, to be seen, _believed_ in that it might be different? No, why would you?" Jack growled.

"Listen here _boy_ you've gone too far this time. We never considered inviting you for the simple reason that we didn't _want_ you!"

The room went silent. Jack's chest heaved up and down. Fury burned inside him. He would make them see and he knew how. What he was about to do would have dire consequences and everyone would probably hate him for eternity. He hoped that the Guardian's cared more about him than their reputation and grudge to get over what he was about to do. He prayed they would be able to forgive him because that's what friends did. Jack sucked in a deep breath took a step away from the table and the Guardians and stared Mother Nature directly in the eye.

"Fine. Then to prove you all wrong I want to invite Pitch Black!"

The amount of gasps that ricocheted around him pierced him like bullets. He wanted nothing more than to look at his friends to see their expressions but he had to hold firm so he continued to stare down Mother Nature. She suddenly burst into laughter, startling Jack.

"Oh they got something right about you, you're certainly full of fun."

"I'm not joking!" Jack bellowed.

"Well," Mother Nature said, taken aback, "Well. If you would like to join Pitch Black I'm sure there is no one here stopping you," She said her voice low and menacing.

"I'm not going to join him. I'm going to ask him. You might all be surprised. All he probably wants is someone to notice him."

"Jack Frost. Get. Out."

"My pleasure!"

He turned to his friends expecting to see nods of approval or at least something other than hate….maybe disappointment, embarrassment, rolling of eyes, shame but not hate. All the energy he had accumulated disappeared. They hated him…North stood slowly and turned towards Mother Nature.

"We will leave now."

"Good idea."

That was all that was said as Jack Frost was marched out of the room by the people he had trusted.

**Oh dear Jack what have you done? :S What are the consequences? How will the Guardians react? And _Pitch_ hmm? Well stay tuned to find out.**


	3. The Price to Pay

**Okay here we go. I'm crossing my fingers... disclaimer (we all love them) I don't own anything except this plot. Warning this is short but hopefully powerful.**

THE PRICE TO PAY

A furry paw shoved him into a chair. Jack stared up at the big four, hood up, hands shoved in his pockets. No one knew that he was crossing his fingers in the vain hope that they would understand.

"Jack," North started but was instantly cut off by Bunny.

"What the bloody hell were ya thinking? Wait let me guess, ya weren't!"

"You were joking right? You aren't seriously thinking of inviting _Pitch_?" Tooth asked.

"Yes I am," Jack said removing his hood.

"He's our enemy!" Bunny roared, "You're choosing him over us!"

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone. I'm just trying-"

"How could you betray trust like that? You said you would behave. You gave promise. That was important event, Jack! Manny addresses everyone. Tells us what to do."

"MIM?" Jack asked shell-shocked.

It was irrelevant. He didn't care about the moon anymore. He hadn't told the Guardian's about his long silence with the moon nor what occurred in Antarctica.

"What are they going to think? That we can't control-" Tooth muttered.

"Pitch! Of all people why him?" Bunny yelled. "If you want to join him I say you should go right ahead and do just that. No one wants a traitor and that's what you are Frost. Nothing but a gutless, unworthy traitor. No wonda ya never had friends, you're a backstabbin' brat."

Sandy looked up at Bunny. He sighed. Jack wanted to trust the Boogeyman, the very person that had killed him and that very fact hurt Sandy the most.

"Jack, don't you remember what he did to us? What he tried to do to Jamie and what he did t-t-o Sandy!" Tooth wailed.

"Of course I remember!" Jack cried jumping to his feet, his chest heaving threatening to crumple from the harsh words.

"He is monster!" North said, "Don't you care about how this impacts us? Now others will think we are with Pitch!"

"I just want to-"

"Why bother? Pitch isn't worth anything. That man can only do one thing and that's cause trouble and pain for everyone!" Bunny said.

"That's what you all said about me….." Jack whispered.

Silence. He hated silence. It was true. Everyone had hated Jack before. Before he was given a chance, before he was noticed. Didn't they understand that? He only wanted to help….couldn't they get over themselves enough to see him…..to believe in him. The silence lingered. For the first time Jack allowed the smallest of hope to blossom. Were they considering what he had said? Were they listening?

"And we were right," Bunny said low and evenly.

Jack's world shattered. His mind evaporated into thin air. His heart was wrenched from his chest and squeezed to a pulp. His head snapped up and he stared, wide eyed and so full of hurt at what he had considered friends.

"You've let us down Jack, again. First Easter, now this. I agree with Bunny you need to leave," North said firmly.

Jack looked at Tooth on the verge of tears.

"Just, go Jack," She whispered turning away from him.

His eyes, now flooded with salty despair, fell on Sandy. He shook his head and closed his eyes forming a broken heart above his head. Jack was rooted to the spot. The light of hope went out. Nothing existed except the faces of the Guardian's. He was alone…..unwanted….

"LEAVE!" Bunny roared.

Jack screamed. It wasn't a yelp or a gasp but a full hearted, terrified scream. Tears ran in torrents down his white cheeks. He flew to the window. He flew out of the window. He flew through the raging, fatal storm brewing outside. He flew as fast as he could. He flew to escape. He flew in pain.

He flew and never looked back.

**Bye bye Jack...bad bad Guardians. I suppose though its sort of like reality. Can't always be a lovey dovey happy family where Jack can be forgive for almost everything. Hmm. Well now what Jack? We'll have to find out ;D**


	4. Extinguish the Light

**Alrighty half way through the original story. Oooh I can't wait until things start to get...interesting. ;D**

EXTINGUISH THE LIGHT

It was dark. He didn't know where he was. He didn't care. The cold enveloped him in a hug suffering. That's all the Jack's life ever amounted to. Suffering. They had cast him out without a second thought. They hated him. Despised him. Fate had been cruel. No the Man in the Moon had been the cruelest. To leave him on his own for three hundred years with only the torture of his own thoughts for comfort, not even bothering to give him any kind of identity or purpose other than a name. A worthless name. Then he had presented hope to him. A chance to redeem himself. He had fantasised about all the things he could do with his friends. He had almost begun to consider them as family….. Now he was back to the beginning. In fact this felt worse than the beginning. He had been given a taste of what he had always wanted only to have it all ripped away from him in a heart beat.

Jack Frost curled in on himself. A hunger, a monster, lashed out inside of him. He was hungry. Not for food, but for love. It was unbearable. It was desperation and despair at its peak. He had just wanted them to listen… No one ever listened though. So in the darkness of the cave, buried beneath the earth, lost, Jack Frost sobbed.

The Guardian's stood staring at the window the boy had jumped through. Tooth hugged herself quietly hiccuping.

"Why…?"

"Cos' Tooth, he's Jack Frost. We made a mistake in trusting him. Should have seen Easter as a warning, but we were too blind to see it," Bunny growled.

"Mother Nature will be furious," North muttered.

Sandy removed himself from the group. He wanted space to think. Waving goodbye he left, rising into the nights still air to begin his work. Mother Nature was terrifying when she wanted to be. At least this time she had a reason to be. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Jack wanted to be with Pitch. They were alike. Both rejected and both, it would seem, without any loyalty. Sandy sat down on his cloud of peaceful dream sand and stared down at Tokyo. The children would have to have a dreamless sleep tonight.

Jack had fallen asleep. Tear tracks itched on his face as he woke. He hadn't dreamt. There were no more dreams left. His eyes suddenly shot open. No more dreams left….Pitch! He could help him. He just had to give him a chance. If Jack could convince him to meet with the Guardian's and explain to them that all he wanted was to be noticed, to be loved then they would understand. Jack flew out of the cave and paused. Why was it that he still wanted to please the people that had destroyed his life, which hated him? Shaking his head Jack flew at bone snapping speeds towards the rickety, termite ridden bed frame. He didn't hesitate when he arrived. It was only when he was met with complete darkness that Jack slowed down. Cautiously Jack made his way down the tunnels. Finally the dark gave way to gloom and a cavern appeared the very place Pitch had kept the baby teeth prisoner. He had the urge to go into a defensive position but that wouldn't do him any good, not this time.

"Pitch?" Jack whispered, then louder, "Pitch!"

An ominous laugh echoed around him. _Don't run; don't arm yourself, stay calm._

"Is that who I think it is? Jack Frost."

The Boogeyman's face suddenly appeared inches from Jack's. The boy winced. Not from fear but from the state Pitch was in. His face was a patch work quilt of cuts and gashes. His body a hook, resembling a question mark, stooped low and he walked with a limp. His grey face was almost void of all colour except a sickly yellow tinge.

"What are you doing here Frost?" He spat.

"P-Pitch. I'm here," He took a single breath, but was cut short as a long jagged knife was pressed against the flesh of his neck and some how Pitch had was now behind him.

"I want to kill you so badly Frost. You have no idea."

"Actually I do…. Save me the speech I've already heard it."

"Oh?" Pitch asked with a demonic sort of glee.

"I went to the annual spirit meeting and well I'll save you a long story and get to the point."

"Please do. My hand is just itching to slit your throat. So you better give me a very, _very _good reason not to."

"I stuck up for you," Jack blurted.

The knife relaxed slightly. Pitch stood there as if a punch had been delivered to his stomach. He, Jack Frost, had stuck up for him? It was a lie!

"I know what I did to you. I get it now. What you must have felt. You once said to me that we were alike. We may have different morals but that was because you've had to live alone for far longer than I have. I don't know how long you've been around Pitch but I do know what being alone feels like. Maybe if someone had come along sooner you may be different same goes for me. If I had been left alone for longer maybe….well maybe I would have given into hate. Honestly I hate a lot of things right now. Listen I'm blabbering but what I'm trying to say Pitch is I get it, I truly do and I want to help. I want to be friends. Okay, maybe not friends, but at least neutral."

The knife had disappeared. Pitch laughed. He laughed, not in a manic way but from amusement. Jack rolled his eyes. Pitch thought he was joking again.

"I'm not joking," Jack said evenly.

"You expect me to believe that load of crap! This is a trick I know it. Do you really think I'm that stupid? You all insult me. You're with the Guardian's. I bet that this is their way of finally defeating me."

"The Guardian's threw me out…" Jack whispered.

"Well," Pitch said, and then a smile played across his lips, "Well. I'm not one to brag but I told you so Frost. All good things come to an end, but how do I know you're not lying? Hmm?"

Pitch knew that it was the truth though. He had felt the boys despair and grief when he had been in that cave. If it was one thing Pitch knew it was people's deepest fears and for Jack Frost his had just come true.

"You know it's the truth," Jack said, catching Pitch off guard.

"You're right there, but why would I want you're help? You've already betrayed me once Frost. You'll do it again. Loyalty is not you're strong point. Look at what you did to me! After all that you really expect me to let you come and _help_ me. I don't need help! I'm not a lost soul. That's what _you_ are Jack Frost. I don't want your pity. You only came to me so you could help your self! You self brat. I'll feed off your fear and misery for years. Now get out! Leave me alone!"

Jack reeled back in shock. He had thought that of all people Pitch would have at least welcomed him. He shook his head. He had to try. He had to save everyone from being alone. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to be by himself. He needed someone even if that someone was Pitch. Didn't he see that he was trying to do something to help him?

"Please Pitch. You don't want to be alone, nor do I. You said you wanted to be noticed, to not be alone, t-to have a family! I'm trying to give that to you! Please just listen!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT!"

That was when Pitch attacked. Jack was too focused on making the man listen and understand he only saw the knife when it had slashed the flesh of his side wide open. Pain exploded. Jack screamed. Pitch advanced on him again. The look in Pitch's eye was animalistic, wild. Pitch was screaming, a battle cry. His mind had blanked over, all reason escaped him. He didn't want help. He wanted Jack Frost dead. He never wanted to hope, to love, to trust again. The price was always too great.

Jack fell backwards in his escape from Pitch's oncoming attack, rolling down a flight of stairs. He laid there a crumpled mess of limbs at the base, staring with pure fear up at Pitch Black. Both drew in quick shallow breaths. Pitch furiously shook his head. The boy was lying. He would betray him. It was a lie. Then Pitch Black turned and stalked away into the shadows. Jack scrambled along the cold floor all the way back to the entrance.

Sunlight burnt his eyes. He didn't care. Not even Pitch wanted him. Was there any reason to keep trying, to keep moving? Try as he might Jack couldn't find one single reason. The wind scooped up the broken child and carried him to the one place Jack always went in times of need, Antarctica. As the snow turned red he curled into a ball, at the bottom of the ravine. His eyes sealed shut, Jack fell into the depths of his mind.

The snow and ice in Burgess melted away in the night. It was the same with the rest of the world. Children refused to go outside and play. Winter and fun ceased to exist.

**Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! So amazing. Stay tuned for more**


	5. Regrets

**Hey everyone! Alrighty for those who have read this only 3 to go before things take a turn... Let's get to it!**

REGRETS

Bunny was pacing up and down his Warren again. It had been a month since they had thrown Jack Frost out. He didn't regret his decision at all. Sure things had been quiet and not as fun or enjoyable anymore. He didn't see the others a lot. In fact, not at all. He missed the banter and bickering. No, Bunny had no regrets. So why was he pacing? Was it because the children weren't as lively as before? The fact that their 'family' if that's what it was called, had been broken up? Perhaps it was because he was bored? Was it because he couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had made a child scream in terror? That he had tossed a boy out into the world? A world where there was no love for him. Bunny shook his head and went back to gardening.

He had no regrets.

Tooth hadn't seen the others in two months now. She just couldn't find the time. Why was it that when Jack…even thinking his name hurt, was around it was as if she had all the time in the world? Tooth for the rarest of moments paused, her body going still. The name, Jack Frost, caused her to cringe but it was a different kind of cringe. It wasn't like it had been two months ago. It was….different, but she didn't know how or why. A tooth fairy waved her tiny hands in front of her face and the brief moment of rest and calm dissolved into an orderly chaos or orders and teeth.

Jack sat in silence. That's all there had been for what he had estimated to be three months. No one wanted him…No one ever listened. Why would they? Everyone always thinks they know best. They're too blind by their own actions and desires to see the hurt that they had caused him. Not even Pitch wanted him! He truly had no one left. If he was to die now who would care? The Wind and that was all. In all honesty, not even Jack cared.

Sandy perched on his cloud of sand. Tendrils of golden grains skipped across the night sky as the silent giver of dreams smiled with content. Every few hours though, that smile dropped into a frown. He was bored. Sandy had learnt to live with silence a very long time ago, but it had seemed that recently he hadn't had to live with just his own thoughts. Jack had always been there sitting next to him blabbering on about who knows what. Now he was left with the silence and had been for the last four months Well Jack had betrayed them, so this was the consequence...right?

Pitch was fuming. After five months he had thought he would have gotten over it by now. No, that boy had struck a cord. Not the tentative caring one the frost child had hoped for but a much more menacing one. Yet Pitch found his mind brewing over Frost's words. Had he meant them?

North sat at his desk, tools in hand and a huge block of ice in front of him ready to be shaped into all kinds of wonderful things. The problem was there were no wonderful things that sprang to mind. Recently it had been difficult to think up new and fun ideas. Children were getting bored too easily. Obsessing over one thing only to discarded the next minute leaving it to rot for another new desire. He hadn't been able to think of anything new for the last six months. Throwing his hands up in frustration North left to put on something nice to wear that wasn't covered in crumbs and icing. Mother Nature was meeting all the Guardians for lunch today at the Pole so that meant everything had to be perfect.

Not an hour later the four Guardians and Mother Nature were seated at North's grand dining table, with North and Mother Nature at either ends. Nature's eyes glanced at the empty chair beside Bunny.

"Are we waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Oh, no that was Jack's chair," North replied.

"Well if he is no longer here it's rather a waste of space. I suggest to burn it or find a better use for it."

"Right, yes. Phil, take chair away."

With a growl Phil obeyed and took the chair towards the furnace beneath the Workshop. Nature suddenly clapped her hands, a smile playing across her face, signalling it was time for business.

"That's much better isn't it? Firstly, can I congratulate you all. Getting rid of that boy was a smart thing to do. I'm sure everything is much better off without him. Anyway sorry I haven't been able to come over sooner, lots to do."

"We understand. Sorry for causing a scene at party." North said bashfully.

"Oh don't worry. I mean I can't even remember what it was about. Such an insignificant thing after all."

"Insignificant? We lost one of your members." Bunny said.

"Yes but that doesn't really matter does it? I mean it doesn't affect anyone. It's Jack Frost who really cares?"

"We used to care…" Tooth muttered.

"The key words in that phrase it _used to_ Toothiana. He's worthless. No one needs or cares about him! He's been on his own for three hundred years, the rest of eternity shouldn't make any difference. In fact as I recall the boy was probably right. After a while he will get so desperate for attention that he will turn bad. Everyone does, like dear Pitch Black. Frost and Pitch really are perfect for each other. Both so lost that the only way to attract any kind of attention is through evil. If I was honest, which I always am, I'm surprised Frost hadn't already resulted to evil before he became a Guardian. Not to worry though, his well being is not a concern to you. He's Jack Frost no one will ever care enough to listen to him!"

Then she laughed. Mother Nature leant back in her chair and laughed at the suffering of Jack Frost. The Guardians looked at each other in turn. Bunny was the first to stand and push back his chair and seconds later the other three followed. They left Mother Nature sitting at the table, her laughter died out and replaced with bewilderment.

Jack was rocking back and forth, curled into a tiny ball. His tears had dried up months ago. There was only a hollow feeling left inside of him. Nothing mattered really anymore. He kept telling himself he would have to go back to the world at some point, but every time he found no reason to fly away from Antarctica. It was cold and dark as the sun was block out. The swirling clouds cast long shadows across the ice and like the fingers of demons they reach out towards Jack.

"Jack Frost."

He almost had a heart attack. Some one had said his name. Had acknowledge his presence, his existence. He knew who it was. He finally stood up and turned around to meet the golden eyes of Pitch Black. Jack backed away, staff raised ready to attack.

"Interesting spot for a holiday wouldn't you say?" Pitch laughed.

"What-" Jack coughed. He hadn't spoken in six months; his voice was barely a croak.

"What am I doing here? I'm here to listen to you."

"Why?" Jack asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"I…oh dear this is going to be interesting. I thought about what you said. You were," Pitch shuddered, "you were right. You have no idea how hard that was to say."

Jack smirked.

"We are alike you and I. If what you say is true, that you want to help me then yes….it's been a very long time since I've had someone to talk to that doesn't scream in fear or tries to kill me. In all my time, you are the first. I'm willing to try something new."

Jack lowered his staff and stood incredibly still. Did Pitch mean that? Could they be…friends? Maybe not, but at least acquaintances. Jack smiled. It was small and hurt at the edges of his mouth, but he meant it. Pitch vanished and suddenly appeared above him, out of the ravine. Jack followed. Pitch then offered his hand. Jack never breaking eye contact with the man of fear reached towards the open hand.

"Jack! NO!"

The Guardians jumped out of the sleigh before it had even touched down on the ice. Why were they here? The Guardian's hated him. He glanced at Pitch. There was pure anger in his eyes. He didn't meet Jack's gaze.

"You're too late Guardians. Jack is coming with me. Don't you think you've done enough," Pitch hissed.

_Don't you think you've done enough…_ Aw, he did care.

"Jack, please. We shouldn't have thrown ya out. We're sorry. Mother Nature was wrong," Bunny said.

"Why was she wrong?" Jack asked.

The question startled Bunny. He was asking them to admit they were wrong. He crushed his pride under his foot and decided to come straight out.

"She was wrong because you were right. Every one should be given a chance and we know that now."

Jack's breaths were coming in too short. His head spun. He stared from the Guardians to Pitch and back again several times. They, his friends had thrown him out. They hadn't stood by him or given him a chance. Even if he had failed and what he had said was wrong, they still should have stood by him when no one else would. On the other hand, Pitch had tried to kill him. He had offered his help and Pitch had rejected it. He had cut him open with a knife. Although the wound had healed it had left a scar. How could he trust him not to attack again? How could he trust the Guardians to not throw him out again? He couldn't. The real question was which result would hurt him more….?

Jack felt tears brimming in his eyes. He gasped and brushed them away.

"Jack….please," Bunny muttered stretching out his paw.

Jack stared at what he had almost considered his brother. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to be back with him. Bunny saw this in the boy's eyes and took a step forward. Jack backed away, shook his head and turned his back on the Guardians, on Bunny. Pitch glared at the Guardians and took Jack's arm leading him away. The pair disappeared into the shadows. Jack could handle torture and physical pain. There was no way he would ever let himself be forgotten and tossed away again.

**Hmm those POV's where longer on my Word doc. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews. And as always, stay tuned ;D**


	6. Cold and Dark

**HI guys we're nearing the end of the original so now begs the question...what have I changed? **

COLD AND DARK

Pitch regarded the frosted boy beside him as he escorted him to his room. In his opinion it was a pretty decent room. Black stone walls, no windows, a single naked bulb hanging from a wire in the middle of the ceiling and a lone bed running horizontal along the back wall. Jack glanced at the Boogeyman with an eyebrow raised. Pitch gestured into the room, so Jack just shrugged and went and sat on the edge of his bed, slightly bouncing up and down on it.

"Thanks Pitch."

Pitch cringed. Did he really just say _thank you_. No one in their right mind ever genuinely said thank you to him, only sarcastically. Pitch shrugged his shoulders and leant against the wall.

"Well I suppose I will find us something to eat. So um come out in twenty minutes or something."

"Sure thing."

Pitch left then. Had it really been the best idea to invite Jack to stay with him? To bring him into his sheltered life? For one thing he would have to supply more food, by the looks of the bare cupboards. Exactly twenty minutes later Pitch sat at the small, jet black table looking across at Jack Frost who was stuffing his face full of pizza. The silence was awkward and thick. A small cough had Pitch snapping his head up in attention.

"So, um," Jack stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "How about we play a game."

"Not interested," Pitch said bluntly.

"Oh come on. I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer honestly and visa versa. Oh wait lets just play truth or dare."

"What are we? A bunch of girls at a sleepover?" Pitch sneered.

"Listen here Mr. grouchy, lighten up. Give it a go. I'm trying to help."

Pitch groaned.

"Great!" Jack beamed, taking the disapproving noise as an answer, "so Pitch Black truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Jack deflated at that a bit, but smiled anyway, "Okay I dare you to make a black sand tutu and dance!"

"You can't be serious?"

"I am always serious. You can do it or pick truth."

Pitch stood. A swirl of black shining sand enveloped his waist and took shape into a tutu. Jack, at the sight of the Boogeyman, roared with laughter. Instantly the sand dispersed. Pitch folded his arms. As much as he didn't want Jack to pry into his emotions and life there was no way he could stand humiliation on this scale. Jack having regained his composure tilted his head to the side in question as Pitch sat back down.

"Truth?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I think that would be better."

"Okay because you backed out of the dare you have to answer no matter what. No going back," Jack paused before asking, "Pitch Black why do you want to be alone?"

Pitch knew he was going to be asked that, but knowing it doesn't make it any easier to answer. He had to give the simplest and most vague response he could.

"Well you of all people would understand this. Isn't it better to not feel anything than something? That way when someone hurts you, betrays you, it won't hurt because you don't care. Being alone means the only person I have to care or worry about is myself."

Jack sat there in silence. After a long moment he nodded. He did understand the need to be alone, to make the pain and longing disappear. However what Jack knew that Pitch didn't, was that caring worked two ways….usually. Having others there to help you through things was much better than having to do it all by your self. Jack stared at Pitch, choosing his words carefully.

"You once told me that you wanted a family, to be noticed. It hurts to care but that's the point. To know that you would do anything for the other person and they would do the same for you. You would die for each other. Trust me. If I had to choose between being alone and going back to having a family right now….."

Jack faulted then, a crease appearing on his forehead as he thought about the answer. Would he really go back?

"If it could go back to the way it was before…well before all this, then I would. Wanting to not feel anything means that you're empty and I know Pitch Black that you're not empty. Attacking the children was your messed up way of asking for attention, for someone to care. I'm here to give you that opportunity so do you want a friend or not is my final question to you." Jack said crossing his arms.

Pitch stared at Jack. Jack stared at Pitch. Pitch nodded his head slowly. That was the reason he had recruited Jack in the first place. He had found someone like him. He had been so alone that it had driven him into the depths of anger and hate, only spurred on by the Fearlings. Maybe the real, ancient and lost Pitch could beat back those beasts and his own mind for that matter. He honestly didn't like to feel that way, alone. Not anymore.

Jack stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth and stood up going to sit down on the floor near the small dieing embers of the fire in the fireplace.

"You know you cheated." Pitch said coming to join the youngster on the cold stone floor. "You asked me two questions and I didn't even get to ask you one."

Jack huffed, "You sound like Bunny, well then ask me a question."

"Why are you doing this Jack Frost and how are you going to change me? I'm too far gone."

"Well, hmmm. I'm doing this because I want everyone else to know that it's their fault. No, no that's wrong. It's not like revenge; I just want them to _understand_. To see it from our point of view you know. I'm doing this to help everyone else like me. As for how I'm going to change you I haven't quite figured that out yet. I was hoping that we could start by maybe socialising first or at least getting to know each other a bit better. I want you to see that people will care for you, that you aren't alone. How's that for an answer?"

Pitch smiled. It felt strange. They sat there for hours talking. Jack told elaborate stories about all the trouble he had gotten into, always making sure that each tale had a moral. He would help Pitch and he could see that he was already making a difference. He was relaxed and eager to talk and listen. Jack listened in awe at the stories spilling out of the older man's mouth. Ones of all the other run ins he has had with the Guardian's before Jack's existence. They weren't pleasant because of the motives behind the plans or how they ended. It didn't matter though. Jack was having fun.

Pitch stood in the doorway trying to resist temptation. Jack slept in his plain bed. He wanted so badly to send the teen a juicy nightmare. He had been the reason and cause of his latest downfall. Sighing Pitch turned away, shaking his head. Not tonight. He himself was too tired. As he lay down to fall asleep he knew that was only an excuse. He cringed. He was….changing and he wasn't quite sure yet if he liked it or not.

Days turned into weeks and weeks dribbled into another two months. To say they were different was an understatement. Pitch was far more relaxed and willing to try new things. Jack had even taught him how to ice skate. In return Pitch taught Jack to ride a horse. The boy had fallen off a couple of times, one time splitting his knee wide open. Jack had found a sort of solace in his mind. He had convinced himself that Pitch wasn't going to kick him out any time soon and by the looks of it, it wasn't a lie. Then came the day. Jack walked in to the living room. Pitch sat in a chair reading. For the first time in ages his hood was up. Sometimes the Boogeyman had lost his temper with Jack. He had ended up scared, trembling and with bruises littered over his skin. What had surprised Pitch was that Jack hadn't run away. He had stayed and sometimes gone as far to apologise, but for the rest of the day would keep his hood up. When Pitch glanced up from his book to see the renowned blue hood covering the winter child's face he knew that he had either done something wrong or he was about to.

"Um Pitch?" Jack muttered.

"What is it?"

"I know this is kind of weird and you won't like it."

"Then don't ask it," Pitch said.

"Would you be willing to visit the Guardians?"

Pitch blinked at the boy. Once, twice and a third time but still it took him a good couple of minutes to fully understand what had been asked of him.

"Why?" Pitch asked cautiously.

"Well you see, I want them to see that you've changed, that we've both changed. To make them understand that by giving just a little attention to someone can make a difference. To prove them all wrong," Jack stopped suddenly and dropped his eyes to the floor before continuing, "and maybe they will accept us both as….friends."

Pitch inwardly groaned. He had been patient with the boy, but this was asking too much. He stared into those ice blue eyes that were pleading with him.

"Come on, you've got to admit that having a friend is a _good_ thing?" Jack said smugly, leaning on his staff.

The man smiled. It was true. These past two months had been the best in a long time. If he could tolerate and even like Jack Frost then getting along with the other Guardians shouldn't be that hard, right? His need for attention was stronger than his desire for isolation now and it was all because of a troublesome winter spirit.

Pitch set aside his book and stood and started to stride towards a shadow. He glanced back and motioned for Jack to follow him. The boy beamed and sprinted after the older man. Together they stood in a shadow, Jack's cold fingers laced into Pitch's before they vanished into the darkness.

Jack's head spun as they emerged in the globe room of the North Pole. Pitch grew tense beside him. Jack smiled casually up at him, swung his staff over his shoulder and walked towards the dinning table where he knew the other Guardians would be sitting for their weekly report. He could hear their murmured voices that gradually grew louder. He stood in the door way waiting patiently for his presences to be noticed. As he gazed around at his used to be friends he felt pain claw at his chest. It was that same fear and pain that had eaten him from the inside out when he had been kicked out and taken refuge in Antarctica. Bunny was the first to lay eyes on him. His ears sprung up in surprise and his eyes bulged in their sockets. He stood up which turned everyone's heads around to find Jack.

"Jack…" Bunny said breathlessly.

He walked around to the other side of the table and was quickly followed by the other three.

"You came back," Tooth choked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack held up a hand, "I'm not here for any other reason but to show you the truth,"

Jack turned his back on them briefly and motioned to someone outside the room. Hesitantly a very awkward and wary Pitch Black entered the room. Everything went deathly still.

"Hello," Pitch said.

Chaos erupted.

**Thanks for all the support guys! See you all soon ;D**


End file.
